Heart
by Trisha Kuchiki
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido siempre es dura de superar pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando esa persona es tu propio enemigo? ¿Cómo admitir que tu corazón late por otro hombre? ¿Por alguien que al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera es humano? Ulquihime. Spoiler del manga.


Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un ulquihime (otra de mis obsesiones junto al ichiruki) pero nunca había sido capaz de ponerme. Como podéis comprobar, este es el resultado. No demasiado arriesgado, pero quería hacer algo más intimista y que reflejase un poco los sentimientos de Orihime con respecto a Ulquiorra.

Aviso: **spoiler**del manga. No sigo el anime pero me parece que a fecha de hoy aún no ha llegado a los acontecimientos que se narran aquí. Absténganse de leer, yo soy la primera anti-spoilers.

Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestra opinión, pues me gustaría mejorar y saber si he podido plasmarlo correctamente. Muchas gracias =)  
Sin más, os dejo con el breve relato, recordando que Bleach no me pertenece a mí, sino a Kubo Tite. Yo me dedico a jugar con sus creaciones a mi antojo.

* * *

**Heart**

_Sus ojos la miraban a ella, pero pareciera que atravesaban el espacio y el tiempo hacia un lugar que nadie podía atisbar, perdido entre la bruma nacida de la muerte._  
—_¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?__  
Aquello sin duda resultaba una macabra ironía dada la situación…Pues parecía que, por una vez, había un atisbo de expresión y vida en sus palabras._

Despertó con un gran sobresalto, empapada por el sudor provocado por esas pesadillas que la perseguían cada noche desde que había vuelto a su casa. Respiró con dificultad y se llevó la mano al pecho, aferrándose con la otra a las cálidas sábanas que la recubrían. Procuró entonces serenarse y recuperar el aliento, aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su corazón se acelerase de nuevo.  
No paraba de soñar con él, con aquella criatura que la mantenía presa en Las Noches y hacía gala de aquella impasibilidad tiránica. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo estar y ya? Hacía tiempo que la guerra y las muertes habían cesado. No comprendía por qué continuaban persiguiéndole los recuerdos, incluso cuando ya había rehecho su vida en el mundo humano.  
Se llevó con brusquedad y desesperación los dedos a las sienes, mientras hacía pequeños círculos en ellas. Creía que iba a volverse loca, pero no dejaría que fuera esa noche.

—No lo entiendo—murmuró con pesar entrelazándose con las sábanas—. Kurosaki-kun…

Pronunció su nombre como si fuera el elixir de sus problemas, como si el mero hecho de que saliera de su boca borrara todas sus penas. Y se equivocó. Otra vez. Hacía mucho que aquello no funcionaba y, de todas formas, tampoco surtiría demasiado efecto ahora. Ichigo tenía otro _asunto_ que atender, y estaba claro que no se relacionaban con ella. Pero qué mas le daba. Al fin y al cabo su corazón ya no palpitaba por él con la misma fuerza, no al menos como lo recordaba meses atrás. ¿Estaría olvidándole?

La muchacha ahogó un grito entre las sombras. No, esa idea le aterraba. Necesitaba estar aferrada a alguien, lo necesitaba como si fuera aire para respirar. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo.  
Él era el amor de su vida, lo tenía claro. Él le daba significado a su existencia. Por él la sangre corría por sus venas y por él dejaría de hacerlo. Apretó los ojos y los puños con fuerza, temblando, encogiendo su cuerpo en lo que sería un ovillo, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que esas palabras significaban algo de verdad._  
¡Maldita sea!_  
Quiso gritarlo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Ella nunca sería capaz de decir algo así por mucho que lo deseara. Pero sí de llorar y eso justamente era todo lo que necesitaba. Llorar y limpiar su corazón. Borrar los restos que quedaban de su amor muerto por Ichigo.

—Kurosaki-kun…

Su voz sonó como un gruñido roto, ahogado por las lágrimas que entonces caían por su rostro de forma traicionera. Ya no surtía efecto. Kurosaki ya no le hacía sonreír. En su lugar solo había tristeza, y la tristeza de la peor clase que podía existir. Aquella que ni siquiera se acallaba con el tiempo, sino que se acentuaba aún más cada noche que pasaba. Y lo odiaba. Lo detestaba. Quiso que las lágrimas la llevaran con ellas. O mejor aún…con _él_.

El mero hecho de pensar eso estremeció su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Como si esa idea que había rondado su cabeza fuera algo prohibido y horrible. Definitivamente tenía que haberse vuelto loca.  
Permaneció varios minutos en silencio absoluto, interrumpido tan solo por suaves sollozos, hasta que decidió salir de aquel pozo sin fondo que había construido hacía apenas un momento. A lo mejor no era tan terrible aceptar la realidad. Después de todo…él siempre se había portado muy bien con ella. ¿Acaso era un crimen sentir cierto _aprecio_ por alguien que en medio de tu cautiverio tuvo un poco de comprensión? No, esa no era la palabra. Siempre careció de tacto, y lo pudo comprobar en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo también fue bastante correcto en su trato. Ya fuera por cumplir órdenes, ya fuera por su cuestionada conciencia, el caso era que tampoco había sido tan malvado.

Quizá estaba dándole vueltas a una tontería.  
O quizá volvía a mentirse a sí misma. Otra vez.

Sollozó de nuevo, aunque un poco más fuerte que antes. La tristeza había regresado. Era duro pensar en _él_, sobre todo desde que no estaba. Y eso resultaba tan frustrante…  
Orihime se enterró de nuevo entre las sábanas, deseando huir de aquella complejidad y caos de sentimientos que invadían su cabeza. Sentía que estallaría por momentos y, para ser sinceros, la idea no le desagradó demasiado. El mero hecho de pensar que ella podía…ella podía…  
No, es que no podía directamente. ¡Ni siquiera era humano, por favor!

Resopló con fuerza inusitada y se mordió el labio inferior, buscando respuestas que no llegaban o que simplemente desechaba porque no le gustaban o no eran lo que ella esperaba. Se alegró enormemente de que sus sentimientos al menos siguieran siendo lo que siempre habían sido: íntimos y privados, aunque una parte de ella luchaba sin descanso por sacarlos a la luz. Aquella parte que no se había olvidado de él. La que provocaba las pesadillas, la que avivaba los recuerdos. La que de forma irrevocable, la había atado a _él_ de forma que aun sin vida, siguiera latiendo.

Derrotada, se deshizo de su tensión y se desplomó contra el colchón, permitiendo a sus ojos que lloraran de nuevo. Después de todo, aun la persona más testaruda acaba cediendo algún día, y estaba claro que el suyo había llegado. Su ausencia resultaba lacerante, agónica, y supo que esa sensación siempre estaría allí, acompañándola. Enterrada bajo una máscara de risas y carrillos sonrosados. Enterrada bajo la imagen tierna de Inoue Orihime. Aquella muchacha que nunca deja de sonreír.  
Hasta que el sueño pudo con ella y regresó a su propio mundo de fantasía y recuerdos muertos, reviviendo el momento en el que ambos fueron separados para siempre.

_Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas sinceras, al tiempo que la mano del Espada se acercaba a su rostro._  
—_No tengo miedo.__  
Ulquiorra la miró sorprendido, aunque en el fondo siempre supo que ella era diferente._  
—_Ya veo.__  
Torció el labio en lo que pareció por un momento una leve sonrisa, mientras la visión de la chica comenzaba a difuminarse frente a sus ojos y su cuerpo se consumía frente a los de los demás.__  
Pero eso ya no importaba. Lo había encontrado. Y ahora era suyo.  
Su corazón._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Deja tu galletita, por favor =)

PD: Tite, te odio. No debiste hacerlo._  
_


End file.
